Might as well kill me
by JinxedtheCat98
Summary: Being re-wrote, please stand by for new version. Dip multi-fic, rated M to be safe. Unfinished
1. Prologue

**The Prologue**

* * *

"Phillip! What are you doing out here?!"

The blonde boy looked up at the woman standing in the doorway of their small house. She held her hands on her hips, and was frowning at him.

"I'm playing with my friends, Matron Winters"

The carer looked confused at this, her shoulders sagging slightly and her brows furrowing into a more worried expression.

"But Phillip... you're alone?"

Phillip looked at her puzzled, and turned back to the little girl sitting down next to him. He met her blood red eyes and she looked back at him, her lips parting into a grin that revealed sharp animalistic teeth. Phillip turned back to Matron Winters and gestured towards her.

"You can't see them? They're right here."

The woman's face paled, and she reached forward to tug him away, signing the religious cross across her chest as she did so.

"Begone foul beast! Leave the innocent in peace!"

The girl snarled, a forked tongue darting from her lipless mouth, before disintegrating into the earth. Phillip gasped in distress, and looked franticly back to his carer.

"What did you do to her? Where has she gone?"

The matron knelt down and gripped Phillip by the shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"Listen boy. That was a... a bad thing. I do not know how you see them, but they are the shadows and nightmares of the world, and if they know you can see them, they _will_ hurt you, do you see? You must_ never_ let them notice you, _ever._ It shall be your doom, do you understand me?!"

The boy nodded, his eyes wide with fright.

"Good. Now, it is supper, clean up and make yourself known at the table."

Phillip repeated himself, and turned away to head inside.

"Wait. Do not let other people know, it may worsen your chance of adoption. Now run along!"

* * *

Phillip curled up on himself, trying to ignore the tears heavy on his cheeks. He felt a clawed hand brush gently, lovingly, across his face. It wiped the tears away, and moved upwards to run through his hair, knocking off his hat in the process. A soft voice, that sounded like honey, whispered in his ear, warmth radiating from the figure pressed against his body.

_What is wrong, my dear?_

"I'm not supposed to talk to you. She-she says you'll hurt me."

_She lies, my child. We shall not hurt you. We love you. We protect you. We are yours, just as you are ours._

"Really? You...You're not going to hurt me? Leave me? ...Hate me?"

_Never. We shall always be with you. Always. You don't need others. You don't need parents, that's why we got rid of them, is it not? Why we killed them._

"...You killed my mother and father?!"

Phillip pulled back with a jerk, but he couldn't pull away from the blackness that clung to him.

_It does not matter. They are worthless, you are ours. You do not need others. We are your everything, just as you are ours. We are one. You know we are._

"You are a demon! A nightmare! God, what have I done! There is no way we are the same! I... I would never kill someone!"

_But Pip, darling. You have. How do you think we killed dear mummy and daddy? We do not have a physical form, after all._

Phillip's heart stopped. His eyes opened wider than he thought was possible, and new tears spilled from his eyes.

**"LIES! YOU LIE! I DIDN'T KILL THEM! I DID NOT!"**

_You don't believe us, Pippy? Well that's okay. You still have the memories, shall we... remind you?_

"No! No, no nononono-"

A wave of memories crashed onto him as he relived that night, where the darkness within had forced him to drive a knife repeatedly into his beloved parents chests.

* * *

One of the orphanage matrons burst into the room, to find his screaming and crying on the floor. As she approached him, he suddenly stopped, and sat up. He looked her in the face, and smiled.

"Why, hello there Matron Cameron. Is it not a splendid day? I do hope I did not scare you."

"Phillip? Are you.. okay?"

"Oh yes, we... I mean I am quite Alright."

"Well... okay then?"

After she left, he turned to his mirror image, standing by the dresser.

_Please let me go. Please._

The blackness chuckled, Phillips lips curling into a warped smile.

"But Pippers, dear. We only want what is best for you. Now, shall we go take care of that interfering old bag, Miss Winters?"

_**NO!**_

The force of Phillips will shook his physical form, and the control that the blackness had over him wavered. His face contorted into a scowl, and he shook his head.

"Now, now. Lets not be mean, yes? You may hurt our body. How about we strike a deal, hmm?"

_...I am listening._

"We need a soul, a pure one like yours, to draw our power from. Do not ask what we need it for, it is not the point. The point is, that you want control over our body, yes?"

_...Yes, I do._

"Well how about we have a 'Shared Ownership'? We let you run around with our form, you let us own your soul. Yes?"

_That sounds far too easy, what is the catch?_

"tsk... Knew you would ask, but one can hope, yes? Well, we do not like lying to you, we love you after all. A demon owning your soul shall make god-loving people hate you, and they will often hurt and pick on you. But we shall protect you, yes? Also, you... might not... well..."

_**Tell me! Do not lie to me!**_

"You won't get into heaven. Not that you would anyway, you are a murderer after all. It shall just be icing on the cake."

_So there is no hope for me?_

"Of course there is. Do you know how boring it is in heaven, anyway? Full of Mormons and do-gooders. Hell is far better fun! Now, give us your soul so we can get on with things!"

_How?_

"Just kiss us."

_...Kiss?_

"Yes, now hurry up! You do know how to kiss, right?"

_O-of course I do!_

Phillips soul leaned forward and gripped onto his demon-possessed body. He swallowed, and placed his lips against his own. A sharp pain shot up his body and he gasped as he felt his knees buckle, at the same time as his body's. A warmth spread through him, with a melting feeling that made him feel giddy. He collapsed into complete and utter darkness.

* * *

When he woke up, he was alone. He stood up on shaking legs, and walked over to the window of his dormitory. He looked out at the London skyline, the sun starting to set, sending the sky into a array of orange and pink.

He sighed and closed the shutters. Soon the rest of the children would come to bed, and he was a complete and utter mess from his ordeal. A demon now owned him. How lovely. not.

Phillip reached down to pick up his hat, brushing it off before placing it of his head and pulling it down hard. He changed into night-clothes and sat on his bed, before noticing someone by the doorway.

It was Matron Winters, a scowl on her pretty face. Phillip smiled, because she had always been his favorite of the matrons at the orphanage. She reminded him of his mother, in a way.

"Pip, you disgusting child! Why are you up here? You missed prayer! No breakfast for you! The lord obviously made a mistake with you, boy. You are nothing but trouble!"

Phillips was shocked at her aggression. It was unlike her to be so... harsh! Wait...

_She called him Pip._

That was the first time he cursed the demon who owned his soul, but unfortunately not the last.


	2. Dreams and Nightmares

A/N. Right, before anyone corrects me on this, I am PURPOSEFULLY using the female pronoun 'blonde' instead of 'blond' for Pip. I think it's hilarious to emasculate him XD

Also, thank you to the people who reviewed the Prologue, and to the people who favourited and followed. It makes me really happy that there are people who take their time to read my rubbish, let alone bother to favourite, review and follow it!

I would also like to note that this story follows like Damien and Pip never met in elementary school. I'm sorry, but I'm sure most of you already guessed who my demon is, and the story line I have in mind only works if they don't form any sort of contact from the point he disappears and meets Pip again.

#####

Warmth... a heavy, smoggish warmth. He groaned and rolled over, the rustling of sheets alerting the other presence that he was awake.

"Pippers! _Finally_, I was getting sick of waiting for you!" a honey sweet voice spoke, deeper than the last time he heard it, but unmistakable nonetheless. A soft, clawed hand reached out to stroke his face, prompting him to open his eyes and look at the figure above him.

"Wha- where?" the confused British boy questioned, blinking to try and focus in the light. He was lying in a bed, not his, unless someone replaced it with a silk-sheeted king-sized monstrosity. A figure lounged next to him, playing with Pip's hair and smiling lovingly at him. His long, curved horns glinted in the light that seemed to be reflecting behind him, casting the majority of his face in shadow. A large leathery wing was stretched across both their forms, like a blanket. It seemed to be what the warmth was coming from.

Even though this was undoubtedly the demon who majorly fucked up his life by forcing him into a deal, not telling him it would change his body in ways he couldn't control or explain, and abandoning him for ten years when he said he would protect him, he didn't feel any of the hate he usually, and _should_, feel for this sonovabitch.

He felt... safe. Even more, happy! An adoring pang felt at his heart when he looked up at the demon. The sort of adoring pang one might get from kittens or that pretty girl Estella, from the orphanage. Not the sort of adoring pang one gets from looking at the sadistic bastard who claimed to love him, then gave him some crazy-shit powers and left for a motherfucking decade!

"My dear, you make yourself sound like some sort of jilted bride. You don't want to end up like crazy Mrs. Havisham, do you?"

_...And now the asshole was reading his thoughts!_

"I _do_ regret to inform you that I do not posses that ability, my love. You're dreaming. I am simply a hitchhiker. You're dreams are made up of thoughts, y'know?"

Pip pushed the demon off him, and scrambled backwards, blushing red when he realized that he was naked. He pulled a sheet up to cover himself, and pointed an accusing finger at the Demon.

"Don't you _dare_ call me that! I would rather die and go to hell to be tortured for a thousand years, than be your 'love'" he snarled, climbing out of the bed to get away. The bed seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, and everywhere was blackness, but not dark.

"I'm afraid there isn't a choice, dear. You were mine from the minute you came into existence. You never had a say in the matter." the Demon said, slipping off the bed and folding both his wings neatly behind him, to reveal that he wore back jeans and a black turtle neck, with a inverted pentagram necklace hanging low on his chest.

He approached Pip, reaching out and cupping his cheek, eliciting a scowl from Pip. "You see Pippers, you're very, _very_ special. Not just to me either, but to my kind. And friday next week is going to be ever-so fun."

Pip frowned worriedly "That's my birthday."

The Demon smiled joyfully "Indeed love. And I'm throwing you a party."

Pip felt cold fear rush down his spine, and he trembled as he took a hesitant step back from him, before turning around and running like the worst creatures from hell were hot on his heels, which it just so happens they were.

The Demon's sick laughter rung through his dream, from every direction, and he could hear the words chasing him down.

_You can't escape fate, darling._

_Run while you can._

_I'll catch you._

_You can't run from me._

#######

Pip jerked awake, skin slick with sweat and breathing heavy. He panted heavily, eyes wide with fright, and darting back and forth in search of the Demon. Nothing except the normal freaks that gathered while he slept. A small minor demon decided to float by his head and snuggle into his cheek. Pip batted it away with one hand, slightly annoyed at the affection. What was it about him which attracted hellspawn? Maybe it was like cats; they picked the one person who hated them most and sat on their lap.

As his breathing slowed down, he lifted a hand to smooth out his brow, and counted to 50 before getting up fully. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers, a habit he would die rather than tell anyone. Pip shut his eyes and imagined the room empty of demons, and when he opened them they had vanished.

He didn't know how he did it, but he had discovered it when he was still scared of them. He had been rocking in a corner, scared of the things he was seeing, wishing,_ praying _that they would leave him alone. When Pip opened his eyes, they had all gone.

His clock decided that then would be a perfect time to go off. Pip swore at the obnoxious, shrill ringing, and swatted at it in frustration. Unfortunately he forgot to restrain himself, and the clock crumpled like foil under his palm. Pip swore again. That was yet another unexplainable squashed alarm clock to explain to his parents, then.

Still pissed off to high-heaven, Pip dragged himself up and took a look at the calendar of london above his bed. June 13th was still nine days away. He breathed out heavily, and rubbed at his head, messing up the blonde hair even more than it already was. It worried him that he had such a vivid dream, but he wasn't sure whether the demon had indeed hijacked his dream to warn him of his coming, or if he had just thought it all up.

_Maybe I should do a little research, just incase._

Pip crossed from his bedroom to the bathroom, conveniently exactly opposite his room, and locked the door. After turning on the shower to warm up, he tugged a brush through his tangled hair. It was embarrassingly girly thing to do, but his hair was impossibly thick and long, and if he didn't brush it before washing it, he would end up getting his hands stuck in knotts.

Sticking a hand in to check the temperature, he got in and quickly lathered up, melting at the feel of hot water. He spent a few minutes relaxing, then finished washing. When he got out, he dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist, tying his hair up still wet. He preferred to let his hair airdry. Less horrible tangles to work with.

When he crossed back into his room, he wasn't that surprised to find a teenager in a orange parka on his bed, flipping through his history notes. "Kenny, you know I don't mind lending them to you, but could you ask first?" Pip asked tiredly, walking over to his chest of drawers "And please go downstairs, I want to get dressed."

When the other blond did not leave the room, Pip glanced at him over his shoulder. Kenny was staring at his midriff in unsuppressed amazement, his mouth hanging open. Blushing and grabbing the first shirt he found, he turned to the other boy and confronted him. "What?!"

"Dude, you have abs. When did that happen?" Ken questioned him, still staring at his now-covered stomach. Pip frowned and lifted up his shirt, looking at the muscles he hadn't noticed before. Yup, they were faint, but there. "I don't know, maybe I got them in puberty? I haven't really looked at myself much before."

Kenny raised his eyebrows at that. "Yeah right, Mr. I-spend-30-minutes-in-the-bathroom-doing-my-hair"

Pip huffed "I do not!"

"Do too. Catamite."

"Do no- wait, WHAT! I'm not even gay!"

"You know what that means? Yes you totally are."

"I studied latin! And I am not gay!"

"You've never even kissed a girl before."

"Yes I have!"

"Uh huh." Kenny rolled his eyes, obviously not believing a word Pip said. Pip gritted his teeth. "Just get out!" He growled, pushing Kenny out of the room.

Once he was alone, he quickly changed his boxers and pulled on his favourite blue jeans, along with a red blazer over the shirt. He had abandoned the bowtie years ago, after too many jokes about it. He did still wear his brown gatsby cap however, and snatched it off the dresser as he left the room, pulling it on as he went downstairs.

Pip found Kenny in the kitchen, helping himself to a mixing bowl of cereal. Seriously, he had filled one of Pip's mothers mixing bowls with milk and cereal. He raised a eyebrow at his gluttonous friend and Kenny grinned with the spoon in his mouth, making Pip burst out laughing.

"Dude, I seriously cannot believe you sometimes!"

"Whatever" Ken rolled his eyes and carried on eating, while Pip made his own breakfast still chuckling. "I'm guessing you'll want a lift to school?" The British blonde asked, settling down with his own regular sized bowl. Kenny gave him a look "Um, duh? We aren't exactly next door to Park County, are we?"

Pip scoffed. "If you don't learn some manners, you may have to actually GET a license instead of riding with me 24/7" he said casually, making Kenny fake-panic. "Chill, chill! Aren't we, like, super-best-friends? Aaand don't super-best-friends drive their other super-best-friend to school?"

He gave Ken a look which said 'Dude, do not. just do not.'

"How many times do I have to say," He said, with fake exasperation "do _not_ call us super best friends. That's just gay."

The other blond smirked at this. "I know, ain't it thuper?" he said with a lisp. This cracked Pip up again, causing a notable milk-spray stain on the tablecloth


End file.
